The Dance
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Roger plays Mark a song and reflects on his love and loss. Inspired from the Garth Brooks song.


Its pretty obvious I don't own Rent. Or the the song that belongs to Garth Brooks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roger walked absentmindedly with tears in his eyes. He had made this walk every morning since the day Mark had died, but something about this time was different. He couldn't believed it had already been two months since the day Mark was taken from him.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he reached Marks grave. He remembered like it was yesterday, the day they had fallen in love, and how no more than a week later the love of his life had been so cruelly taken away.

--

_2 Months Ago:_

_Mark walked into the loft to find Roger sitting on the couch with the guitar on his lap. This had become a sight he expected every time he came home. _

_"Hey Rog."_

_"Hey Mark." Roger looked up and smiled at him. "Come with me." He got up off the couch and grabbed Mark by the wrist pulling him out the door._

_"What...Roger...where are we going?" Mark said confusing dripping off of every word._

_"You'll see." Roger looked back and smiled again, but Mark could see in his eyes that he was nervous._

_They reached the roof door and Roger stopped. "Now Mark I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I...I...need to get this out." Roger pushed open the door and led Mark outside._

_Roger bit his lip as Mark looked around. The floor was covered in rose petals, and in the center of the roof was a table lit by candle light._

_Mark turned and looked at him. "Roger..."_

_"Like I said Mark, if you don't feel the same way its fine. But Mark...I...I love you."_

_Mark looked up into Rogers deep green eyes. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." He reached up and passionately brought Rogers lips to his. "I love you to Rog."_

_Roger smiled and pulled him into his arms. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."_

_Mark leaned in closer to him and began to dance. "Marky there's no music." Roger pointed out._

_"Who said we need music." Mark reached up and kissed his again._

_Roger put his arms around his waist and they continued to dance to the music in their heart._

_--_

_They spent the next week completely and madly in love. They were hardly ever seen without each other. _

_That was until that fateful day. Mark had gone out to film and had asked Roger to come. _

_"I'm to tired." He replied from the couch. "Go have fun I'll be here when you get back."_

_Mark walked over to the couch and kissed him before heading out the door._

_Three hours later Roger paced around the apartment worrying about Mark. He should have been back by now. Just then the phone rang._

_"SPEAK!"_

_"Hello this is Jane. I'm calling for Mr. Davis. We have down here..."_

_Roger ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello whats wrong?"_

_"Mr. Davis, Mark someone brought Mark in here not to long ago. They said he had been hit by a car."_

_Tears started to pour from Rogers eyes. "Is he ok" He choked._

_"Well, there was some internal bleeding. We tried to stop it but we couldn't. We did everything we could but..."_

_She never got to finish, Roger dropped the phone and began to sob uncontrollably. The one person he loved in the world had just been taken from him. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed._

_--_

Roger bent down next to Marks gravestone. "Hey baby" He said through tears. "Its our anniversary, and I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."

He wiped his tears away and picked up his guitar. "I wrote you a song, I hope you like it."

**Looking back on the memory of **

**The dance we shared 'neath the stars above **

**For a moment all the world was right **

**How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye **

**And now I'm glad I didn't know **

**The way it all would end the way it all would go **

**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain **

**But I'd of had to miss the dance **

**Holding you I held everything **

**For a moment wasn't I a king **

**But if I'd only known how the king would fall **

**Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all **

**And now I'm glad I didn't know **

**The way it all would end the way it all would go **

**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain **

**But I'd of had to miss the dance **

**Yes my life is better left to chance **

**I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance**

He stopped singing and put down his guitar. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me baby. I have always loved you and I always will."

Roger pushed himself up and turned to walk back toward the loft. "I love you" He whispered one more time.


End file.
